


Mother's Day

by Tiny_Dragongirl



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Cybermen - Freeform, Dalek - Freeform, Domestication, Drabble Collection, Drama, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Torchwood says hello, Unplanned Pregnancy, hard times and quarelling, pregnant Rose, sometimes based on an episode but I like to change and mix up things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 15:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 19,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiny_Dragongirl/pseuds/Tiny_Dragongirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For 30 days drabble challenge.</p><p>This is the story of how Rose Tyler became a mother. Every drabble is attached to her nine months and her Doctor, the Ninth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose might have expected many things to happen to her while she is travelling with the Doctor, but being pregnant wasn't one of them.

The first thing she noticed was the blood.  
She laid on a bed (actually, she was tied to that bed) with a pin in her right arm and blood ran into her veins from a thin tube knitteed to a big, white machine with little green and red lights and a constant beeping. She tried to lift her head to examine the room but there was a white curtain around her bed blocking the view. White bed, white curtain, white walls… White and clearness everywhere with the heavy smell of antiseptics.  
Rose Tyler always hated hospitals.

She tried to move her arms but suddenly a catlike nurse appeared from behind the curtain and smiled down at her.  
’Keep calm, XX-19-136, you’re doing it very well.’ Her voice was soft and silky, almost hypnotizing. But this couldn’t calm Rose.  
’Who are you? What is this stupid XX-thing? What happened to me?’ She asked at the edge of panic. ’Why do I need blood? I wasn’t hurt or anything… Please, let me go.’  
’You are participating in the obligatory pregnancy-program of New Earth. You are in the perfect age and condition to start the program.’  
’WHAT?’ She yelled at the nurse. ’I don’t want a baby now! I am only nineteen, for God’s sake. By the way, how could I be pregnant by blood? It’s impossible.’  
’This is how the program works. You should know it. We take blood from the elected males and find their perfect match to fecundate. Don’t worry, both of you were carefully tested. But you can be happy if they don’t punish you for not volunteering for the program earlier.’  
’No! Just… stop it! Now! I don’t want a baby from a complete stranger! I am too young, I am not prepared for this…’ She started to cry. ’I need my Doctor! Where is he? He would never let this happen, never…’ She screamed and tried to get her arms loose, without any success.  
’Sorry, my dear, but you will upset the others.’ The nurse said calmly and pushed a couple of buttons ont he machine from which the blood distilled into Rose, and added a dose of tranquilizers.  
Rose was still crying and squirming but in a second everything went black and she fell asleep.

The next thing she noticed was the pinprick.  
She laid in the Doctor’s arms and there was a pinprick on her right arm and one on his left. Even that she was still half-unconscious, something felt too odd. Maybe she just dreamed that bed with the horrible cat-nurse… or they tried to fecundate the Doctor, too.

’You too…?’ She asked or she tried to ask but her mouth didn’t seem to work.  
’Rose!’ He glanced at her. ’Are you okay? What did they do to you?’  
’Actually… the more interesting question is… what did they do to you?’ She had to smile at the idea of the Doctor being pregnant.  
’Took some blood from me, it was a nasty business but I escaped. Sonic screwdrivers are cool. Sorry for being a bit late, did they hurt you? Did they try to infect you or something?’ He tried to keep his voice calm but Rose could feel the anger around him. Well, they tried to infect her… or something. Having a baby isn’t an infection, but being forced to have a baby against her will is also a nasty business, as the Doctor called it. But somehow she couldn’t tell about it. Not yet. She felt tired and weak and a bit shocked - she didn’t want to discuss things like possibly being pregnant by a random stranger from New Earth right now. This adventure would cause the most horribe headache she ever felt, surely. And it can’t help if the Doctor blows up the entire hospital.  
’Can we just go back to the TARDIS?’ She whispered.  
’Anything you need.’ He smiled, again. ’Then… Onwards, Rose Tyler!’


	2. Accusation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose became pregnant, the only question is now who is the father...?

She had already known for a month that she was pregnant and by this time her clothes became uncomfortably tight. But at the moment she had bigger problems than shopping as she was tied to a chair while an ecterior scanned her with something that looked like a sonic hair-straightener. Great.

Rose Tyler found the ecteriors to be very similar to lizards, except that they were much more taller, they could talk and they came from Planet Ecterion. Actually, this very one also wore a white robe, maybe imagining he was a doctor.

Mentioning doctors…

’Sorry for being a bit late.’ The Doctor stepped into the room with his sonic screwdriver in his hand. He smiled at Rose who grinned back. ’Are you okay?’  
’Yeah, everything is perfect, only these ropes are a bit tights.’ As my clothes, she added mentally.  
’Don’t worry about them, sonic scredrivers are fantastic, you know.’  
’Ehemm. Sorry for interrupting…’ Rose’s capturer placed a hand on her shoulder. She shuddered; his fingers were cold like ice. ’…but I haven’t finished yet.’  
’Ah, an ecterior! This is fantastic!’ The Doctor’s smile widened. ’I thought you had extincted.’  
’We did… almost. I am the last of my kind and now I am trying to find the secret of life, so please, I would be glad if you let me do my research.’  
’The secret of life? And how is this human girl supposed to help you?’  
A sudden suspicion attacked Rose.  
’Well… This human girl might have three hearts or she might be pregnant.’  
’What?!’ The Doctor’s face fell.  
’Three hearts?’ So did Rose’s.  
’I will help: you can already see it a bit around her belly.’  
’What?! This is a very serious accusation.’ The Doctor stared. The ecterior knitted his eyebrows. To accuse someone of being pregnant? To accuse? Among the exteriors it always counted as a marvellous thing. Humans are so different.  
’Blimey, I have twins.’ Rose grew pale. The Doctor looked at her.  
’Did you know this?’  
’Of course I knew, I am the mother!’ She snapped impatiently.  
’And when would you like to tell me?’ He sounded furious.  
’I… I don’t know… I wasn’t sure…’ She stuttered. ‘It happened when those cat-nurses captured me on New Earth and did that blood-thing.’ By the way, I was tied up that time, too, what a coincidence, she thought sarcastically.  
’You weren’t sure about what? It happened ages ago!’  
’Ten weeks, actually. I was planning to tell you… and my mum. And Mickey. Good gracious, it will be more complicated than I thought.’  
’Complicated? You are such a stupid little ape! What did you think? Travelling in space and time having twins and not mention it, not a single word? Why?’  
’Not twins.’ The ecterior corrected.  
’Pardon?’  
’It’s only one child. With two hearts.’ He explained patiently.

The Doctor looked at Rose. She looked back at him. Both of them seemed to be really surprised. They couldn’t… None of them remebered that… Just no.

’Did they… did they take blood from you?’ Rose felt her mouth very dry.  
’Yes.’ He answered, still shocked. ’I think… I woke up with a pin in my left arm.’  
’Then, Doctor…’  
’No.’  
’…you are…’  
’But it’s impossible!’  
’Would you shut up your face? Because you are the bloody father of my child!’


	3. Restless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time came when the Doctor and Rose had to decide if they would deal with the situation together or not.

She couldn’t sleep. She guessed that nor could he but sometimes she wondered if he slept at all. Maybe Time Lords had no need to sleep. Maybe they didn’t need companions. And particularly they didn’t need babies from yellow and pink Earth-girls.

Rose sighed and tried not to cry. She felt exhausted but still restless. The whole business was a catastrophe.

_’You lied to me!’ The Doctor yelled. Now he really was the man of rage._

_’No, I didn’t! I just… didn’t tell it you. Yet. But I wanted! I wasn’t prepared, that’s all.’_

_’Yes, you weren’t prepared because you are a young and irresponsible human.’_

_’I would like to reminde you of the fact that you brought me to New Earth where they captured me and forced me to have a baby… And you know what? You were late! If this is anyone’s fault, it’s yours.’ She shouted. She was angry; what did the Doctor think, was it easy for her or what?_

_’But after that? You decided to keep it, not me!’_

_’Of course I decided to keep her!’ Rose snapped at him. ’I couldn’t have killed her even that cat nurses are mental.’_

_’You can’t even know yet that it will be a boy or a girl.’ He snorted._

_’Maybe, but I can feel it. I am almost sure about that I will have a daughter.’_

_’Congratulations.’ He rolled his eyes. ’And what will you do with your baby? Have you got any idea, any plans about your future?’_

_’No. Not yet.’ Suddenly she felt very uncertain. ’Maybe… as you seem to be the father… any advice?’_

_’I said that it was impossible. The ecterion must have been wrong.’_

_’So that’s why you sentenced him to death?’_

_’What?’_

_’Come on, you blew up the building and left him behind. The Doctor appeares and ecteriors extinct completely.’_

_’It was an accident.’ He looked embarrassed. Rose knew that it really was an accident but she felt angry and sad and she seemed to fail in dealing with her emotions. Stupid hormones._

_’Of course. So was my pregnancy. Just not in the usual way.’ She laughed bitterly. Mothers teach their daughters to be careful and not to forget about protection. Well, when she will teach her daughter, shouldn’t forget to mention to beware of cat-like nurses._

_’I asked you to keep domestics out of my TARDIS.’ The Doctor sighed. Somehow this irritated Rose too much and brought her over the edge. ’Well then, if I am so many trouble for you, and I hope you don't wish to blow me up to as this is your usual way to solve problems, I suggest that you should bring me back to my mother, right now. You know this is the only solution, I know it, why should we argue? Take me back home, then go, go away with you blue box. I think it’s quite simple.’ With these words she stormed out of the console room, went to her room (her ex-room) and pretended to have fallen asleep._

__But she couldn’t sleep, she was still curled up in her bed, trying not to cry. It would be over soon. Nine months and an eternity, probably.


	4. Snowflake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hurt/comfort because they need some.

’Rose? Can I come in?’

’Of course.’ She replied hoarsly. _As this is your spaceship,_ she muttered under her breath.

The Doctor stepped into the room. Her shortly ex-room. She only finished the decoration a few days ago. She wanted to make it her own comfortable place and now she will leave it.

’So, I suppose we arrived.’ She said with her back turned to the Doctor and reached for her rucksack.

’Yes and no. We arrived but not to London. I thought we could do with a… with a break. Want a look?’

’As you like.’ Rose sighed and turned to the door where the Doctor stood. This was the first time they looked at each other since their argument.

’Oh.’

’Oh _what_?’ She asked impatiently.

’You cried.’

’No, I didn’t.’

’Okay, you didn’t.’ He gave in immediately and tried to put a smile on his face. ’Come on, I’m sure you would like to see it.’

’Where are we?’ She asked without real curiosity. The Doctor opened the TARDIS’ door and let her step out. ’This is Rhimme. The planet of ice and snow.’ He announced ceremoniously.

He was right. They subsided into deep, beautiful, white and pure snow with sparkling blue hills around them and a glittering, clear sky above their head.

’It’s… this is… this…’ Rose felt as she would have stood in the middle of a fairy tale waiting for the Queen of Frost.

’Do you like it?’

’I love it. This planet is amazing!’

’Well, then go and explore it!’

For a couple of moments she forgot to be sad or angry but these words had a sobering affect upon her.

’Why are we here actually?’

’Why? Just because…’ The Doctor started vaguely. ’Because I didn’t want to say goodbye with anger. I know I hurt you and I just wanted to apologise. I thought you would like some real snow.’ He gave her a shy smile.

’Quite right too.’ She smiled back then looked up to the sky. It just began to snow slowly and softly. ’I think I like this place.’

’Then why don’t you catch a snowflake?’ He laughed and poked her between the ribs gingerly. ’Come on, the one who reaches that hill as the last has to make a snowcake for the other!’


	5. Haze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An other visit on New Earth accompanied by Mickey Smith and Jackie Tyler if things weren't complicated enough.

’No, Mickey the idiot is deifinitely not allowed to come with us!’ The Doctor protested.

’But I am coming and no one can stop me!’ The guy argued. ’Blimey, it’s just a stupid trip to a stupid planet’s stupid hospital. I don’t want to go with you, I want to go with Rose! You couldn’t take care of her, now it’s my turn!’

’Rose, tell your stupid boyfriend to keep quiet! I still don’t need domestics on my spaceship.’

’Could everyone shut up? My head is aching.’

They were arguing for an hour or more. Maybe more. It started when Rose announced her pregnancy to her mother and of course Mickey was around to hear it immediately. The flat almost exploded. Especially when Rose risked to mention the assumption about the Doctor being the father. Oh, good gracious, Jackie almost killed him. So did Mickey. He confuted and tried to explain the blood-fecundation procedure. At last he suggested to visit an other planet’s hospital to clear everything.

And now everybody was overexcited about the trip.

’Okay, everybody shut up and hold on to something you can find…!’ The Doctor decided. It was the question of now or never.

Rose needed a regular medical monitoring and for a start she needed to know if she was pregnant with an alien. Well, a half-alien.

And secretly he needed to know the truth about the father. Even if he didn’t believe it could actually be him.

’The last time we came to New New York on New Earth I accidentally became pregnant because they used me in their insane birth-programme and you thought it would be a good idea to come back? Congratulations!’

’Back to the beginning, I thought.’ He avoided the question.

’Where are we?’ Jackie asked a bit histerically.

’You should ask – when?’

’When?… What?!’

’Never mind, just go!’

In the hospital they were committed to a cat-like nurse with hazelnut coloured fur.

’I am Novice Hazel and I will tend the tests. First of all, you need to fill these papers then I will ask a few questions, all right?’

While Jackie and Rose arranged the administration with Mickey in the way, the Doctor walked a bit. Little shops nowhere, of course. Later they were guided to a little examination room where Novice Hazel switched a machine on.

’Is this safe?’ Jackie doubted.

’Certainly.’ The nurse smiled. ’All right, Rose, you wrote in your registration that you got some kind of vaccination about two months ago. What was it?’

’Actually… it was… well, it was my baby.’ She answered obediently. ’Blimey, I got my baby from an infusion. She was transported into me through blood.’

’Blood-infusion?’ The nurse looked surprised. ’But it is illegal! It was banned decades ago.’

’Well, good to hear it.’ The Doctor commented sarcastically.

’Okay, I can’t understand a word.’ Jackie added. Mickey sheepishly nodded to agree with her.

’So you don’t know who is the father, I suppose.’

’Yes. And I would be glad to know if I am pregnant with a little alien or not.’

’Easy to find out. Just lay down there, please.’

The Doctor’s eyes narrowed. Time to dispel the haze.

’Well…’ Novice Hazel glanced at the machine’s monitor. So did everyone else in the room. ’You are in your ninth week, so the morning sickness should ease a bit soon.’

’Morning sickness?’ Asked the men.

’You don’t want to know.’ The women answered.

’Look, if I enlarge the picture, you can see how healthy baby you have got.’ She paused. ’Actually, a healthy alien baby.’

Two little hearts beat in the little chest.

’This… this information helps you? To find the father, I mean.’ Novice Hazel sounded a bit worried.

’Yes, it definitely clears some questions up.’


	6. Flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Army of Ghosts. Inspired, I say. Or whatever.

They went back to London to discuss everything, and because Jackie got seasickness of the tought of being on a different planet in a different time, but instead of the everyday London they found a city full of ghosts. After a bit investigating they ended up in Torchwood Institute. All the four of them. Five, if you count the baby.

The Doctor argued with that Yvonne woman. Jackie used the time to look around.

’Hold on a minute… we’re in Canary Wharf!’ She spotted. ’Must be! This building, it’s Canary Wharf.’

’Well, that is the public name for it. But to those in the know, it’s Torchwood.’ Corrected Ms Hartman smugly.

’So, you find the breech, probe it, the sphere comes through.’ The Doctor tried to attract their attention. He felt the problem of ghosts was more important than their coordinates. Canary Wharf or not, they had to deal with a big hole in reality. ’Six hundred feet above London, bam. It leaves a hole in the fabric of reality. And that hole, you think, “oh, shall we leave it alone? Shall we back off? Shall we play it safe?” Nah, you think “let’s make it BIGGER!’ He sighed resignedly. ’You are playing with fire, can’t you see?’

Jackie didn’t entirely understand what’s the problem but she felt danger. And now, that she not only had a daughter but a pregnant daughter, she couldn’t wait and watch where the events lead anymore. Maybe that Yvonne woman was playing with fire but she couldn’t let her daughter be in flames.

She needed to think quickly.

’Rose’ She called the girl.

’What is it, mum?’

’I forgot my identity card in the TARDIS.’

’Why would you need your identity card?’ Rose didn’t get the point.

’The whole place is so official. So formal. With that Hartman woman and everything. Are you sure we aren’t on a different planet?’

’No, this is London, Earth. But if it calms your nerves, we will get your papers, okay?’

Jackie smiled at her. More than okay.

They departed when nobody paid attention. They walked many stairs, the TARDIS was locked away on a lower floor. Jackie secretly observed her daughter. She should stay with her, at home, safely. Maybe the Doctor is the child’s father, maybe not, but he is just too dangerous for this role.

’Where did you leave it?’ They reached the TARDIS dodging the guards.

’I don’t know, in the console room, I suppose. But could you bring me a glass of water?’

’Of course, just keep the door.’ Rose whispered and disappeared behind the door. She left the key in the lock. Exactly how Jackie hoped.

She turned the key at least three times, closing the TARDIS. When this thing is finished, they will come back, she planned.

When she arrived back to the rift chamber, the Doctor and Yvonne seemed to be on the same side now, dealing with a bigger hole and a bigger problem. And with some strange metal men.

’What are they?’ Jackie and Yvonne asked together.

’Cybermen.’ The Doctor replied. His voice was full of fear. And as the Cybermen established visual contact with the sphere room, he grew pale a bit. ’And Daleks.’ He looked round. ’Where is Rose?’

Jackie trembled with fear but she heaved a little sigh of relieve. She knew she'd chosen the right way.

’Out of any harms way.’


	7. Formal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If the previous was inspired by Army of Ghosts, this is Doomsday-based. With many-many and much more changes.

’What the hell are they doing here? Why did they come?’ Mickey asked.

’I am afraid it’s not only a formal call.’ The Doctor replied.

Cybermen and Daleks began to argue. It was almost comic. Except the tiny suspicion in Jackie’s mind that suggested it wouldn’t promise a nice end for humanity. It only promised an end.

Something happened. Something confounded the enemy.

The three of them used the little interact to escape.

’We need the TARDIS!’ The Doctor shouted as they ran. ’And we need a plan!’

They ran into someone very familiar.

’Pete!’ Jackie stopped, her eyes widened. She might have expected the metal men or the giant peppershakers but the last thing she expected was her dead husband.

’Hello, Jacks.’ He greeted her shyly.

’But you died!’ She sounded almost annoyed.

’So did you!’

’What?’

’Pardon?’ The Doctor joined the conversation.

’Cybermen, you know. We tried to stop them but then some escaped and came through from our world to this one, and we followed them.’

’Ah, Parallel Earth!’ The Doctor got it. ’But this is impossible. You can’t jump between parallel universes.’

’And here we are.’

’We?’ asked Mickey but a second late a boy arrived.

’Everything went fine, except these sudden Dalek-things and that I accidentally opened the Genesis Ark. I just fell and touched it… Ricky!’ He shouted in disbelief at Mickey.

’Who? I’m not Ricky! My name is Mickey, okay? Who the hell are you?’

’But… You are… you are like a clone of him or I don’t know. If I hadn’t seen Ricky die… Are you sure you didn’t find a way to escape?’

’Parallel Earth, Jake.’ Peter Tyler explained.

Since this moment Jackie was a second late with everything. They ran and yelled and argued and the Doctor put silly glasses on but the biggest thing for her was the fact that she just met her dead husband. And he was so alive. By the way, he was rich and successful, the director of Parallel Torchwood. She didn’t like the Yvonne woman with her Torchwood Institute but she liked this Peter Tyler. Even if he wasn’t her Peter.

They were at the rift chamber again. She stood in front of the window and watched the millions of Daleks coming out of the Genesis Ark.

’I’m sorry, but you’ve had it.’ Peter appeared by her.’ This world’s gonna crash and burn. There’s nothing we can do. We’re going home. Jacks, take this.’ He gave her one big yellow button.

’But they’re destroying the City!’

’I’d forgotten you could argue.’ He answered affectionately. ’It’s not just London, it’s the whole world.’ He took her hand. ’ But there’s another world, just waiting for you, Jacks. And it’s safe. As long as the Doctor closes the breach. Doctor?’

’Yep’ he nodded but didn’t look in Jackie’s eyes. ’I’m opening the Void, but only on this side. You’ll be safe on that side.’

’What is this Void thing?’ She felt she missed something.

’You missed a few things, I see.’

Well, yes, she did.

’Everybody… who travelled in space and time… which means, for example, Parallel Earth, New Earth, every place and time… so everybody will be sucked in from this world. To the Void. And the Void is like – Hell.’

’So if we are in the Parallel Earth while you open this, we will be safe.’

’Yes.’ ’Then we come back.’

’Nope.’

’I still don’t understand you.’

’I will open the breach and close it. Which means no more jumpng between universes. I suppose this is a good-bye for us, Jackie.’ He tried to smile.

She started to get the point.

’Where is Rose?’ asked the Doctor.

’I said… Out of any harms way.’

’But where…?’

’In the TARDIS.’ She felt tears prickling her eyes. ’I locked her up so she will be angry when you let her out.’ She laughed a little.

’But…’ He stuttered. ’There is no time to get her. I mean, she is safe in the TARDIS… but she is here.’

’And I won’t see her again, yes.’ She sniffed. ’I get it.’

The Doctor suddenly hugged her.

’Jackie Tyler, you are fantastic.’

’Oh, come on!’ She slapped his back half-angrily, half-laughing. ’You stupid alien. I hope you know you have to take care of my daughter.’

’Are you sure about this?’ He loosend their position and looked into her eyes.

’Don’t pretend I’ve got a choice!’ She cried. ’Just promise me that they will be always safe. Rose and the baby. Now they are your responsibility.’

’Yeah, and if anything happens to them…’ Mickey began but Jackie interrupted him.

’If anything happens to them, I will find the way back and I will kill you!’

’I promise that they will be always safe. Always.’

’Good.’

’Ready to go?’ Peter asked politely.

’Of course, yes.’ The Doctor wakened. ’Mickey-boy, keep an eye on Jackie, okay?’ He winked and Mickey nodded seriously. ’Good bye, then.’

 

~’~

 

It took hours for Rose to calm down. She hit the Doctor because she was closed in the TARDIS. She shouted with him and she wanted to shout with her mother and Mickey but they were nowhere. She hit the Doctor because he let these things happen and she hit him because she felt alone. Then she cried for hours in her room which remained her but this time without any other place where she could go back.

’How could she leave me?’ She asked over and over again.

So the Doctor burnt up a sun to let her say goodbye.

’You look like a ghost.’ Jackie muttered.

’Hold on… Doctor, do something!’ She looked at her left. He must have been standing there. The next moment she looked quite solid.

’Can I hug..?’

’Sorry but I am just an image.’ She smiled regretfully. Her mother smiled back.

’I suppose you can’t come through.’ She sounded hopeful.

’No.’ Rose whispered. ’I am so sorry.’

’I am sorry. This was my fault.’ Again the crying. All those nights and days… One day maybe this will stop. But she will miss her daughter forever. ’How are you?’

’I am… fine. I mean, we are healthy and everything. Look, my belly is a bit bigger. It’s nothing but she is growing.’ They laughed. The Doctor might have debated about the baby’s sex but they felt sure that a little Rose was on her way.

’Don’t let the Doctor choose the name. He surely would find some horrible alien name.’ She tried to joke. Oh, she tried it really hard. Just the tears, well, they didn’t give the best impression.

’Don’t worry, I look after both of them.’ She giggled but her laughter died off. ’Formally, in our world, you are dead.’ She paused. ’I am sorry.’

’Don’t worry, both of us know it’s not quite true.’ Jackie winked.

‘What about Mickey?’

‘Fine, brilliant. You know, his grandmother is still alive in this world, and he and Jake get on well. So he has got family and a friend… Oh, you should see him, he is such a cool guy now.’ Jackie risked a little laugh.

‘He was always a cool guy. And the bravest man I’ve ever known. Okay, maybe the bravest human.’ Rose smiled.

’How long have we…?’

’Seconds.’

’I love you.’ She gave up and sobbed.

’I love you, too. Just… don’t forget me, please.’

’I will never forget you, Rose. I love you and I will always miss you.’

’Mum…’ But she vanished.

There stood Jackie with her dead-reborn-newly-find husband and Mickey.

There stood Rose with the Doctor.

And a whole universe separated them.


	8. Companion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How to keep the Doctor and Rose together...

They sat in the console room and hugged each other in sad silence.

It was Rose who did the first move. She realesed the Doctor and wiped off her tears.

’I should sleep a bit, I think.’ She said under her breath.

’Good. Excellent.’ The Doctor sprang to his feet. He felt so many ways but not excellent. ’Take a nap while I drive us back to London.’

’No!’ She cried. ’Please. Anywhere but not to London. Not yet. I just… don’t want to go there.’

’All right, all right.’ He lifted his arms above his head. ’Any plans?’

’No… I don’t… I don’t have any plans. Sorry.’ She muttered.

’Hush, don’t worry.’ He hugged her again comfortingly. ’There, there. I am sorry. It was me who let this things happen. Everything was my fault and I am terribly sorry.’ He stroked her hair gently.

’Shut up, please? You are the only one I have now, so, please, don’t upset me. Don’t make me angry because you’re talking stupid things and you know it…’ She cried and laughed and screamed at the same time. The Doctor held her tight.

’Sorry! It won’t happen again, I shut my face up.’ He susurred. ’Now go to bed, try to sleep and…’

’And? And what? What will happen next?’

’You know… you could stay. In the TARDIS. With me.’ He suggested. ’I promised to your mother that I will keep you safe and the TARDIS is a pretty safe place. I would take you for the regular medical check and everything. By the way, I am the Doctor, I can take care of you.’

’Well… I would have more complications if I gave birth in a hospital in London. I don’t have enough many money to prevent the nasty questions about why has my baby two hearts.’

’Alien hospitals – no questions.’ The Doctor gave her one of his usual ridiculous smiles and she returned it.

’Sounds like a plan.’

’Yes!’ He enthused. ’And later… if your baby is born and everything, you can always choose a nice place to live. I mean if it’s too much of the adventures or it would turn into something dangerous, you can always leave.’

’Yes.’ She kept the smile on her face. ’I am young. I can find someone…’

’Yes, you can.’ He grinned sadly. ’I might jump in sometimes. Just to keep an eye, you know.’

They stood there for a while, staring and grinning at each other, not sure what to say.

’So… you can’t get rid of me for a while, I suppose.’ Rose broke the silence.

’Yep.’ The Doctor nodded. ’We have got months, at least.’ He pulled something out of his pocket. It was the TARDIS-key. ’It’s time to give this back to you. Now you are my official companion, so… welcome on board again!’


	9. Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and baby stuff. Fourth month.

Rose was at the end of her fourth month with a belly like she would have swallowed soccerball, and momentarily she stood in the middle of a sloppy and dark cellar under an other strange planet’s ground. The hole, where they came in with the Doctor, fell in, which was a lucky event under the circumstances as a dozen of bird-like aliens followed them.

’Sorry, I am working on the problem.’ Said the Doctor as he tried to find a way out with his sonic screwdriver. ’Nobody had thought they would come after us here. They are very tenacious, these Avianaros.’

’Yeah, why would they build places under the soil, if they were afraid of depth…?’ Rose grinned. ’Okay, tell me, what can I help?’

’Er… Nothing. You just…’

’Don’t say that I just keep calm and don’t get in trouble, because we are already in trouble!’

’All right, all right.’ He gave in. ’Sorry.’

’And don’t say it was your fault, because I will hit you!’

’Look, your hormones are doing a very serious work.’

’That’s it.’ She seemed to ease up a bit. ’Just quip and find the exit.’

’Yes, Mistress!’

He continued the search and soon found a little gap. A very-very tiny gap. But at last someting to work with.

’Okay, now we are going somewhere.’ He muttered between his teeth.

’What is it?’

’Nothing. Yet. But we will get out, I promise.’

’Oh, I never doubted.’ Maybe he couldn’t see her smile but he could almost feel its warmth and hear its sweetness in her voice.

’You know, actually, I am enjoying this. Well, the place is dark and wet and cold but come on, but it’s still stirring and new and…’

’And…?’ He asked when the silence grew long. ’Rose?’

’She kicked me!’ It was a half-cry, half-laugh between a scream and a breath. ’She kicked me, Doctor!’

’Who?’

’My baby, you dumbo!’ She chuckled. ’She's just moved!’

’That’s fantastic!’ He stretched his arms in the dark, grabbed the girl and hugged her. ’But back to work.’ He released her. ’Tell your baby that I’ll find the way out of this place!’

Oh, yes, he would bloody find it now.


	10. Silver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the Mirror, Sylvia Plath's wonderful poem.

Of course they found the exit. The Avianaros were good at practical thinking and never forgot about the simple rule that recommends you to build dungeons with the way of getting in and the way of getting out. So did the Doctor and Rose: they always found the way to get into trouble than escape from it. And again. And again.

This time they were trapped in a mirror.

’Please, repeat it.’

’I said that at the moment we are trapped in a mirror.’

’No way.’ Rose gasped.

’Let me guess… Worst nightmare of childhood?’

’No, just… This is a mirror! We are trapped in a mirror! Things like this only happens in movies! It’s just too mainstream.’ The Doctor rolled his eyes. Look at the girl, she has watched too much movies already and that she is only nineteen.

’And now?’

’We could take a walk.’ The Doctor suggested and offered his arm. Rose smiled and hooked on him.

’The colours are not the same here.’ She pointed out. They walked in a gallery with pictures on the wall. Rose wondered if they were real pictures or windows or just other mirrors…? ’Everything is so bright, but at the same time it constantly slurs around us.’

’Good observation.’

’Oh, stop it!’ Snapped the girl.

’Stop what?’

’Stop acting like a teacher or… I don’t know! Could you ust stop emphasizing how older and cleverer you are than me?’

’Could you stop overreacting everything?’

They kept on walking in angry silence.

’Will it be like this forever?’ Rose asked softly.

’Hm?’

’Travelling, getting in trouble, running, travelling, arguing… Why do we row all the time?’

’We might stop it. No more arguments.’ The Doctor smiled at her warmly. ’Look at the wall – pink with big, white speckles. Would you like it in your baby’s room?’

Rose squeezed his arm. The Doctor never mentioned the child (actually, _their_ child), except for the occasions when he reminded Rose that she was pregnant so she should be much more careful. But since he offered her to spend the remainder months in the TARDIS, he never planned anything. This little proposition about the wallpaper was better than any apology.

’That picture! Or I don’t know what they are, but look at that picture. The one with the lake. It’s so strange. Somehow so… alive.’ She rushed closer to the picture. ’Look at the woman, bending over the lake. She is crying but the lake… the lake is that really cries and really lives. Do you understand this?’

’Oh, yes, and I’ve got an idea.’ He winked and walked further, along the wall. ’It rings a bell.’ He slowed and carefully examined every picture. ’Yes!’ He exclaimed exultantly. ’I think I found the exit.’

’How?’ She followed him. ’But there is just an other woman! How would she mean the…? Wait, isn’t she silver?’

’Yes!’

’And is it good for us?’

’Very good. She is the key. Most of the pictures are dead windows, but some of them are doors for us - they lead the other side of the mirror. Of course there is someone behind this and…’

’She is that someone…?’

’Well, we can say that, yes. Now, come on, enough of mirrors, time and space are waiting for us!’ The Doctor grabbed Rose’s hand and pulled the girl through the looking-glass, falling back to reality…


	11. Prepared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time The Empty Child which means that a certain Jack Harkness is involved, yes.

Rose wondered if hanging from a barrage balloon would fit as recommended but not too trying exercise. She had doubts.

She was in the middle of London Blitz, wearing a Union Jack T-shirt.

Luckily there are always random guys to save her life, usually with a spaceship. This time with an invisible one. And she never complained about her Doctor, but this new friend of her, Captain Jack Harkness, criminal free lancer Time Agent and life-saviour… well, he was a handsome one.

’So, do you dance?’ He smiled. ’Glenn Miller?’

’Before I say yes, could I just rest a bit?’

’Ohh, you are really pregnant, are you?’

’No, I just accidentally swallowed a soccerball.’ She grimaced. Jack looked a bit… confused. ’Please, don’t ask if I really swallowed one.’

’Ehhehe, you know, it really doesn’t look so big like a soccerball.’

’Well, the biggest part of the ball is inside.’ Her eyes opened widely. ’Blimey, maybe I am bigger in the inside…’

Jack gave her a knee-melting smile.

’Shall we dance?’

’I just… I think… I wasn’t really prepared for this night.’

’Okay. I think I should give back to your Time Agent compaion. All right?’

’Don’t worry, Captain. I wouldn’t miss Glenn Miller for the world.’

But they had to postpone their dance for a good while.

For a start, Rose had to explain everything to the Doctor.

’You were hanging from a barrage balloon?! Are you out of your mind?’

’There was that little boy, searching for his mother, I wanted to help and it just happened, the balloon appeared, you know, and…’

Then they had to escape from an army of gas-masked bodies, searching for their mummy.

’You know, I thought about this a bit, and now I don’t quite pity them so much. I feel rather… scared.’

’Lucky thing you are that I am prepared.’

Luckily Jack had a sonic blaster and Rose found out the perfect way to use it.

’We are going down, guys!’ She yelled and blasted a hole in the floor. The Doctor caught the last moment to grab and hold her tight, so Rose landed on the top of him.

’You are really out of your mind.’ He whispered.

They climbed to their feet and looked round.

Jack disappeared, they were locked in a room, no escape for the door, only one window with bars, and there is a gas-masked army searching for their mummy and for them… They looked forward a very long night. Or a very short.


	12. Knowledge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has come when the Doctor Dances.

’So come on - the world doesn’t end ‘cos the Doctor dances.’

The Doctor tried to resonate concrete to get themselves out of the room, while Rose still believed that Jack would come back for them.

’Don’t say this is the new progress of your pregnancy. After the I-want-to-eat-pancakes-immediately step comes the I-want-to-dance-now?’

’Does it mean that I will have to dance with Captain Jack after he came back?’

’Just because I am busy at the moment with our rescue, you assume that I don’t dance…?’ He almost sounded resentful.

’I don’t know, maybe dancing is beyond the Doctor’s knowledge.’ Rose mocked him.

’Nine hundred years old, me. I’ve been around a bit. I think you can assume that at some point I’ve danced.’

’So… do you dance?’

’I’ve got the moves.’ He shrugged.

He certainly got them.

Rose laughed and cried at the same time when the nanogenes changed Jamie and gave him back to Nancy (at last he found his mummy), when the Doctor hugged the sweet little boy (he was so lovely, she must have tought of how wonderful father he could be…), when Captain Jack (who teleported them out of that horrible room, of course) took the bomb away, and when the Doctor sent the nanogenes to heal everyone. Just this once everybody lived.

’You did it!’ She fell upon his neck and embraced him. ’Everybody lives!’

’Yes!’ He grinned and hold her tightly. ’I need more days like this.’

But suddenly a dark suspicion fell on Rose.

’Wait a minue. Why did Captain Jack said good-bye…?’ She asked apprehensively. ’Don’t tell me that everybody but one…’

The Doctor released her.

’I will fix that.’

And he did. The Doctor saved the life of Jack, gaining a new companion, and in the end he danced with his forever official one, Rose. Well, he really knew a few tricks.

’So…’ Jack smiled a bit sheepishly. ’The Doctor and Rose, huh?’


	13. Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paternal things and always the question of fatherhood.

’So, you two are…?’

’Are you trying to figure out if you have to date or double-date us?’

Jack grinned in response.

They were in the console room, Jack exploring the TARDIS that the Doctor followed with almost jealous attention, while Rose took a nap in her bedroom.

’I guess you two…’ Jack persisted.

’We travel together but we are not together.’

’And who is the father? Just because when I asked her, she said that it was a pretty complicated question.’

’Well, every test says that I am.’

’It doesn’t seem to be too complicated.’

’It was blood-transfusion. Kind of.’

’It still doesn’t…’ He paused and raised an eyebrow. ’Wait, isn’t blood-insemination forbidden?’

’I am happy you got the point.’

’Okay, just to sum up: you two travel together but you are not together even she is pregnant with your child and she is a beautiful young girl. Did I miss something?’

’Could you leave it alone?’ The Doctor snapped. ’Maybe I am the father biologically but I never asked to be and, actually, I don’t feel like one. I just… don’t want to ruin my friendship with Rose! But she is my friend and her mother is trapped in a parallel universe and somehow I am responsible for the situation, so I must take care of her, but that’s all.’ The Doctor gabbled off and sighed. ’Clear?’

’Clear.’

’And it means…’ He continued, cooling off. ’…that you can talk with her about the baby, just don’t discuss it with me anymore.’ He scratched his head. ’Actually, I think, she needs someone to chat with about babythings.’

’All right.’ Jack winked. ’ Just one more thing: do you know the baby’s gender?’

’She keeps on saying that she will have a daughter.’

’Two girls then.’ His smile widened. ’Great.’


	14. Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write a happy, funny drabble, and I ended up with minor character death. I am still not sure how it happened.

’How is our favourite stalker Saltker?’ shouted the Doctor running through the stern with a rope in his hands.

’I vomited on its head!’ reported Rose a bit wanly.

’Good girl!’ Jack smiled at her from ear to ear and very pridefully.

’And how is the bomb?’ The girl asked.

’Almost finished but we have a little problem with the wind.’

’We are on HMS Victory, with Admiral Nelson, in the middle of the battle of Trafalgar, chased by a seamonster, and we have got a problem with the wind?’ Rose sounded a bit hysterical.

’It’s not a seamonster, it’s a Saltker!’ The Doctor corrected her.

’Great! Now I am absolutely calm and happy that not a seamonster but an alien will eat me!’

’I don’t think it will eat us.’ Jack calculated cheerfully.

’I don’t think she likes battles.’ Rose groaned and turned her back on the two men again.

’Are you sure that bile and pepsin and half-digested chips and two full tomato-ham-cheese sandwiches and a raspberry cupcake and four big bowls of broth doesn’t affect the Saltker?’ Jack asked chattily while he tried to fix the bomb which was converted from a cannon.

’No, I don’t think so.’

’Pity, she does such a hard work.’

Seconds later Rose collapsed down next to them, shaking and white.

’Hit me if I ever again ask for a voyage.’ She whispered.

’Come on, it could be worse. Imagine if we had landed on Titanic.’ Jack grabbed her hand and squeezed it. Rose smiled at him.

’Sir, here is the rum you asked.’ A boy appeared, a sailor about Rose’s age or even younger.

’Ah, good, thanks.’

’You activate the bomb with rum?’

’I use what I’ve got.’ The Doctor shrugged.

’I feel like a pirate.’ Jack enthused and rubbed his hands. Then he frowned. ’Wait a minute. We still have problems with the wind.’

’Yes.’ The Doctor nodded but already grabbed the rope he had gained earlier. ’This is when we need to be… manual.’

’You mean somebody has to go down to face the monster or not only the Saltker but the whole ship will blow up.’

’Precisely.’ He was already at the edge.

’Stop!’ Rose yelled. ’You promised to protect me so come back! Now!’

’I promised and I will protect you – that’s what I am doing now.’

’Okay, listen. Just come back, grab the girl, get into the TARDIS and fly away. I will do the big boom.’ Jack argued. The Doctor climbed back and put down the machine.

’I want Rose safe. I have to protect her and the child. And I need you to look after them.’ He explained and stroked Rose’s arm. She felt tears in her eyes.

’So… you want to protect the ship, your wife and her brother but the only way to manage it is if you die.’ The young tailor, who was still wandering around them, summed up. Nobody answered or corrected him. ’I took it as a yes.’ He nodded. In the next second he grabbed the bomb and the rope, then ran to the edge. ’England expects that every man will do his duty. I suppose your duty is your family and maybe this is mine.’ He looked down. To the water. To the alien that was only a fairy-tale seamonster for him. ’God save the King!’ And he jumped.

 

~’~

 

’He didn’t even know how the bomb worked.’ Jack and Rose sat in the console room, leaning to each other. ’But he exploded the Saltker with the bomb. He saved the ship… Admiral Nelson… the battle… the king… and England. Well done job, I think.’

’I didn’t even know his name.’ Rose sighed, mopping her eyes, then looked round. ’Where is the Doctor?’

’In the kitchen, I guess. Making forgive-me-pancakes for you.’

’The stupid big alien.’ She laughed weakly. ’I will hit him. Not with a thousand pancakes can placate me if he tries… _this,_ again.’

’You know, he will do, and you will keep on travelling with him.’

’You know…’ she said thoughtfully after a minute of silence ’…it’s a bit funny that the boy thought we were family.’


	15. Order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode Dalek (1x06).  
> I love Daleks.

Rose didn’t want to cause chaous and trouble with touching the Dalek. She only wanted to ease its pain. It was lonely, dying, and she pitied it. She wanted to save the Dalek, to help it. After the young boy who sacrificed his life to save them she didn’t want to see anyone dying.

But now the Dalek was in its full power and killed people. Not only one, but lots of them.

And for a moment she felt sure that it was looking right at her.

Her phone buzzed.

’This isn’t the best time, Doctor.’ She panted. At the end of the fifth month it’s a bit bigger challenge to run and climb stairs while a killing machine is chasing you.

’Where are you?’

’Level 49.’

’You’ve got to keep moving - the vault’s being sealed off, bulkhead level 46.’ He checked the computer. ’Do you think you can make it?’

’Can’t you stop them?’ He didn’t answer. ’Okay, never mind, forget it. I will make it.’

’Don’t worry, guys, I am coming!’ Jack popped up with an old gun in his hand. ’I had to tinker this sweet little one, but now I am on my way. I’ll get you, big girl!’ He shouted almost cheerfully, winked at the Doctor, then left.

The Doctor gritted his teeth. Why did that stupid genious boy, that Adam bring her downstairs? Of course, she must have asked for it… but why did Adam let these things happen? Of course, because she is the type you can’t refuse. But why? And where was he and Jack when it happened? Well, they were quite busy, Van Statten was actually tormenting them. But still - why did this Dalek have to be here?

Rose and Adam ran. Level 46… The bulkhead lowering… Adam managed to roll underneath it. He sprang to his feet only to face an unstoppable Captain Jack who pushed him aside.

’Get out of my way!’ He shouted. ’Rose!’

’I can’t do it. I’m too big.’ She laughed shakily. ’I am sorry.’

’Wait, I am coming!’ He laid down to roll but it was too late. It was too low even when Adam came through; it was too low now not only for Rose but for everyone.

The bulkhead closed.

’No! Rose!’ Jack hit the wall. ’Rose!’

’It’s okay, Jack. We tried.’ She paused. ’It is coming. I think… I should call back the Doctor.’

’Rose…’ He whispered then his attention turned to Adam. He grabbed him and shook the boy. ’You left her! You ran, saving your pitiable rat-life, and simply left her behind!’

The Doctor picked up his phone.

’Rose? Where are you? Did you make it?’

’Sorry, I was a bit slow.’ She breathed. There came no response. ’See you then, Doctor.’ Still no answer, only the shocked silence. ’It wasn’t your fault. Remember that, okay? It wasn’t your fault.’ She felt her voice trembling. ’And do you know what?’ She choked up. ’I wouldn’t have missed it for the world.’

She turned slowly to face the Dalek, and, still panting and trembling, leaned to the wall

’Exterminate!’

Both of them could hear. Jack and the Doctor. Jack didn’t hit the wall anymore, he started to hit Adam. Then he released him, not only released, but pushed down, leaving him behind while he headed for Van Statten’s office.

Both of them missed that little conversation between Rose and the Dalek about fear and killing people.

’You gave me life. What else have you given me? I am contaminated!’ The Dalek almost sounded scared which is a huge achievement for a creature without any emotions except anger.

Rose couldn’t hold back a little sigh. Great. Sometimes she almost felt ready for the thought of giving life to a little creautre. But that little creature will be her own daughter. Yet she found herself giving life to a killing machine. Things are always so complicated.

At least she was a hostage, she wasn’t dead – yet.

’ Open the bulkhead or Rose Tyler dies.’ The Dalek commanded but the Doctor paid little attention.

’You are alive!’ He yelled and joy softened his hard, grave expression.

’Can’t get rid of me.’ She smiled diffidently.

’I thought you were dead.’

’Me too.’ Jack appeared grinning widely.

’Open the bulkhead!’ The Dalek demanded some attention.

’Don’t do it!’ Rose shook her head very seriously.

’What use are emotions if you will not save the woman you love?’

The Doctor didn’t correct the Dalek. He simply stared at the screen and Rose with an unreadable look.

’I killed her once. I can’t do it again.’

’Oh, I must have killed you if you had decided the other way…’ Jack patted his shoulder then took his gun again.

’Come on, you would like to replace her mother, or what?’ The Doctor hissed, without real anger.

’I think we should be prepared.’

They found at last one useful weapon but it was Rose who solved the problem. She freed the Dalek.

’Get out of the way.’ The Doctor and Jack with a gun. Rose and the Dalek with the sunshine. ’Rose, get out of the way, now!’

’No! ’Cause I won’t let you do this!’

’That thing killed hundreds of people.’ The Doctor argued.

’It’s not the one pointing the gun at me.’ She answered coldly. The Doctor lowered a bit his gun. ’Look at it! It’s only enjoying the sunlight, that’s all.’ They all stared at the Dalek. ’I touched it. Literally… but I think I changed it. It didn’t kill me, nor Van Statten.’ She almost shouted. ’It is changing and I am responsible for its changing!’

’No, you aren’t responsible for this Dalek!’ The Doctor interrupted. ’You are only responsible for your child. And I am responsible for you.’

’And I am responsible for you, too.’ Jack chipped on the conversation.

’I am sorry, Doctor, but I won’t let you harm the Dalek. Because it is changing. And if I let you, you would change, too.’

’Order me to die.’ Cracked the Dalek.

’I can’t do that.’

’This isn’t life. Not for a Dalek. This is sickness. I want you to order me to die.’

’But I can’t…’

’You touched and you said you were responsible for me. Then… Rose… give me this order.’

Rose hesitated. It not only asked her to order its death but addressed her. Used her name. Daleks didn’t have names. Humans had.

’Do it.’

The Dalek’s destruction was as terrible as was Gwyneth’s or the young sailor’s death. Maybe it was better this way, but it wasn’t good.

’I think it’s time to leave.’ Jack suggested at last and stroked Rose’ belly.

’Yeah, we really should go.’ Rose nodded slowly. ’Can we give Adam a lift?’

’But he left you behind!’ The Doctor protested.

’So did you.’

’Oi, big girl, you seem to be a bit grumpy!’

’I consider we are lucky she didn’t want to keep the Dalek…’


	16. Thanks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story based on The Long Game (1x07). Or whatever.

’You and your boyfriends!’

Hours after it still hurt a bit.

Rose only asked for one trip for Adam. They gave him a lift with the TARDIS, and he was quite nice and handsome, so she asked for a little by-pass in time. That’s all. Well, maybe she wanted to provoke the Doctor. Just a little. And Jack. She couldn’t understand herself, it must have been her hormones working again.

Adam was trouble. Rose felt disappointed – he was selfish, and maybe he was a genious, but the same time he was simply stupid. If Cathica hadn’t saved them, they could have died. All of them with the enslaved human race. The boy was definitely big trouble.

They left chaos on Satellite Five. The Doctor always hated the tidying up part and it was far enough for him to tide up after Adam and transport him back to home.

So they left Jack behind.

’I don’t say I like the tidying-ups but there are really nice people…’ He smiled at Rose. The Doctor rolled his eyes, but she had to fight back her tears.

’I don’t want you to stay.’ Her voice cracked. She knew that it was a bad idea to bring Adam but she never thought it could be such a big problem that she had to leave a friend.

’Hey, big girl, you know that you can’t get rid of me. It’s not I forget my old friends, I only make some new ones, that’s all. But I will find you. Anywhere. In time and space. So, go on a little vacation, and when we meet again, find me a nice adventure, all right?’

’All right.’

’Promise?’

’Promise.’ She smiled weakly and Jack hugged her.

’There is a promise from you, too, Doctor.’

’From me? Really?’

’Never take your eyes off them.’ He grinned and stroked Rose’ belly. The Doctor nodded with a thoughtful look. ’Thanks.’

’Well… thank _you_. And if you got bored with the tidyings, you could meet us. I heard that Cardiff was an amiable place.’ The Doctor patted Jack's arm.

Jack laughed a little and waved goodbye while they headed to the TARDIS.

’Actually he wasn’t my boyfriend.’

’He would have liked it if he had been.’

’Do you think? He? Fancying a single-mother? Well, but anyway... I am sorry. I invitated him to come with us, so I am responsible for all the events on Satellite Five.’

’You are talking about Adam.’

’Yes.’ She nodded slowly, a bit confused.

’Not about Jack.’

’Yes.’

’Good. Fine.’

’He promised to find us again. It’s not that there isn’t any place for him on the TARDIS, isn't it?’

’He can come back anytime.’

’Okay.’

’I only had to discharge Adam.’

’Yes, yes, I know.’

’Because I only take the best. And I’ve got you.’


	17. Look

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short and fluffy.

’Look at the sky!’

The Doctor sighed. He was lying on a stone floor examining its every inches with his sonic screwdriver, and didn't have eyes for the sky, quite extraordinarily.

’I am busy.’

’But this is beautiful, you must see it!’

’We are trapped on the top of a Wagoon Tower with no way out except one tiny window and you are occupied with the…’ He turned on his back and focused on the embrasure, which could be hardly called a window. ’…sky.’

’It’s orange and blue and green at the same time and all the stars seem to be sparkling and white.’

The Doctor listened to Rose while she went into raptures over the sky of the Planet Wagoon, and slowly stood up. He silently stepped next to the girl, eyes fixed on the narrow window, and took her hand.

’Yes. This is really beautiful.’ He said in an undertone. Rose looked at him and smiled. ’We are always trapped somewhere. We are always in the middle of trouble. There are always creatures to save or to fight against. The universe is so big and full of planets. Here is, for example, the Wagoon Planet. Its sky is orange and blue and green at night. Would you like to see the whole sky?’ She nodded in response. ’Then I will find a way out as soon as possible and we will fly around the planet in the TARDIS until the morning comes and sky changes back. All right?’

’All right.’ She squeezed his hand. ’Can I help you?’

’Yes. Look at the sky and tell me everything about it. Everything you think.’

He went back to his work while Rose tried to find a perfect angle to watch. And she began to yarn.

’I can see a star which twinkles brighter than the others. It’s on a line where the orange, the blue and the green meet. This is not a harsh line, just like mingling paint, but the star works on the chaos of the colours like a link, like a door-knob on the door of night itself…’


	18. Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffflufffluffflufffluff

’Oh my God, this is exactly what my legs needed.’ Rose moaned and almost purred as she stretched out happily on the seashore. ’My ankles are swelling, you know, and…’

’But it’s good now, isn’t it?’ The Doctor asked desperately.

’I am just teasing, don’t worry, I’ll stop. This place is perfect.’

’Fantastic.’ He grumbled but at last he breathed freely – a short break after the lots of complaints about swelling ankles and aching legs.

’I need ice-cream.’

’Okay.’ He surrendered immediately. ’Chocolate? Vanilla? Strawberry?’

’Vanilia, good. Chocolate, better. But she hates strawberry.’

’Not strawberry, understood.’ He sprang up and made a step, but then quickly glanced back at the girl. She was lying on the red-white checked blanket (it was one of the TARDIS’ mysteries that they actually had a red-white checked blanket) with closed eyes and a smile on her face. ’Stay in the shadowy place, ’kay? The sun is so hot, it’s almost burning, you shouldn’t risk a sunstroke.’

’Got it, mum.’ She chattered cheerfully.

’Very funny.’

’You can eat an ice-cream, too.’

’Thank you.’ He answered sarcastically.

’You are as grumpy today as you were pregnant, not me.’ She slowly got up with a sigh.

’I am not grumpy.’ He responded pretty grumpily. ’Actually, I am happy you are fine.’

’Yes, I am fine. Do you want to know why? Because you brought me to a planet where it’s always summer with the very yellow and shining sun, a bright blue sea and a warm sanded beach. I needed some rest and this is the perfect place for it, because this is the place of endless summer.’ She smiled at him, and her smile was almost as warm as the sun. ’Now the only thing I need is a bucketful ice-cream, so come on, hug me, then go and find me some.’

’At your orders, Rose Tyler.’ He hugged the girl, and deep inside his heart he knew that he would be always happy to obey her.


	19. Transformation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I declare I love being OOC.

’Rose!’

’What is it?’

’I have been shot.’

’You have been _what_?!’

’I am sorry, Rose.’

She turned back from the point where she stopped running and looked down at the badly lit area. The Doctor sat on the dirty floor leaning to the wall with a quite clear bloodstain on his stomach.

’No. Doctor, you can’t die. Just… stop it, okay? I won’t let you die. No, you can’t do this to me.’

’Rose, I have to… I have to explain it. I won’t die… well, yes, I will, but Time Lords can regenerate. I die… but I come back with a new face. But it will be still me, you must understand this.’

’So now… now you will transform into someone else?’

’No, it will be still me, the same Doctor, your Doctor, with a different face. That’s all.’

’But you will transform.’

’Actually, it’s called regeneration…’

’And do you think it will happen to you? Right now? Because I said I wouldn’t let you die, so don’t you dare.’

’I don’t know, Rose!’ He hissed in pain. ’I have to go back to the TARDIS. Can you help me up?’

Rose ran back to him, stretched out her arms to grab him and assisted her Doctor back to the TARDIS. It was a slow and painful walk, while they were still endangered by stray bullets (they arrived into the middle of a big revolution in the dark and overwhelming catacombs of the Thools), but finally they reached the TARDIS.

’How are you?’ Rose panted as the door closed behind them. She examined the wound. ’It’s still bleeding!’ She panicked.

’Yeah, and it still hurts. But nothing else.’

’Wait, wait! You won’t die?’

’I am not sure, maybe I won’t. Not this time, not now, not here. But you have to drive the TARDIS.’

And he navigated her, sitting on the floor of the console room, and Rose fought to have control over the spaceship.

’The silver one… the other silver one…!’ The Doctor commanded.

’So… my daughter will be like you? She can change her face?’ Even when she tried to find their way to New Earth, she preferred chatting.

’How could I know?’ He took a deep breath. ’Your child is only half-part Time Lord, but still half-part human. Maybe he or she…’

’She.’ Rose interrupted forcefully.

’All right, I give up… Well then, maybe she will be capable to regenerate for a couple of times. Once or twice, nobody knows how many. Maybe, when she regenerates, she won’t change her face.’

’That would be lucky. I mean… she won’t die. I never let you die, and I will take care of her. But if anything happens… Well, I would prefer that she never changes her face. I mean, what could I say? Look, she inherited my eyes, but now they are changed…? This transformation is a bit absurd.’

’As I said, this transformation is called…’ But he couldn’t finish because with a sudden jerk they stopped and Rose tumbled down. She landed on her back and didn’t move anymore. ’Rose? Rose! Are you okay? Rose!’ He shouted. ’Don’t move! You will be fine, just don’t move! Rose? Can you hear me?’

She wanted to answer him, to tell him that she was fine, but everything went dizzy and the TARDIS looked like it would have been covered in fog. Through this fog she sensed moving, then silence, then moving again, and at last everything went dark. When she woke up, she was lying in a white hospital bed and Novice Hazel appeared next to her and informed her that while she was unconscious, they monitored her and the baby, and everything was all right. Absolutely everything. She wanted to ask about the Doctor, her Doctor, but with a little pinprick the young nurse forced her back to sleep.

The next time she recovered consciousness, she still felt tired and a bit shaky but she persisted to visit the Doctor, who was undergone an operation while she slept. At last they let her, and Rose found him awake and, which is the most important, with his old face.

’I told you that I wouldn’t let you die.’ She sat down next to his bed and took his hand. ’How are you?’

’Fine.’ He smiled. ’You saved me, Rose Tyler, I hope you know this.’

’I guess you not often end up in a hospital bed.’

’Well, yeah, it’s not my usual habit…’ He grinned. ’But how are you?’

’We are fine. I just got frightened, that’s all. She is so alive with her two hearts, I can feel her little kicks. Want you…?’

’I give up.’ He winked and let Rose to put his hand on her belly.

’Feel it? This is she. My baby. Two hearts and possible capability of transformation…’

’Actually, it’s still called regeneration.’

’I was just teasing.’ She laughed.

’Well, you can’t know yet how regenerating works for your child but there is one thing I am absolutely sure about.’

’Which is…?’

’She will be better at driving the TARDIS than her mother.’


	20. Tremble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladies and gentlemen, Captain Jack is back. As I skipped the Bad Wolf thing from my story (it was pretty well written already by RTD), but I love Jack and his oh-I-can-not-die-properly problem, I kept it with some changes.  
> Drabble inspired by Vogons and Sirius Black.

’But you died! You are completely dead!’ Rose cried hysterically as Captain Jack stepped into her cell. ’You should be dead!’

’Really should I?’ He asked wonderingly but then his whole face turned into a smile. ’Come here and hug me to check if I am dead or not.’

Rose was thinking of hitting him instead of hugging, but she wasn’t sure yet if he was really alive, so she chose to run to him and embrace her stupid friend tightly.

’Oi, watch out, you are trembling.’

’You are alive.’ She whispered. ’But how? You died; you stepped in front of me and you died.’

’Well, since we haven’t met, a few things happened. I was on a… er… mission with my team and… erm… you know, accidents happen.’

’A damned accident happened to you and now you can’t die?’

’As a matter of fact… yes.’

Rose still wanted to punch him in the face, but they stood in the middle of a dim, concrete cell, without the Doctor, and in trouble up to the chin, naturally. The cell was pretty cold, her baby kicked her tirelessly and now there was a certain Captain Jack Harkness who wasn’t able to die.

She missed him, so the Doctor took her to Cardiff, hoping Jack had turned up there already. They were right, Jack was waiting for them, eager for adventures and new planets, so they decided to go anywhere in any time and they landed on the homeplanet of the Vogans. They soon found out that the Vogans loved to build motorways but hated strangers. Oh, and they had big, deadly weapons, so when Rose tried to escape in a desperate moment, her warder tried to kill her. She only escaped because Jack sacrificed himself to save her life, and then the Vogans took the sobbing Rose to prison.

Fortunately, her friend turned up being not so dead.

’I think, big girl, it’s time to go and find the Doctor.’ Decided Jack grabbing Rose’s hand, guiding her towards the cell’s door. ’I found some really cool… transport.’

’Great.’ She nodded, placing a hand on her belly. She hoped that her daughter would find that transport cool, or they would have to face some problems. ’What did you do to the guard?’ The Vogan was laying on the floor motionlessly, like a monstrous grey pillow.

’He is just sleeping. He will feel a bit dizzy when he wakes up, that’s all. Now, I hope you don’t mind some stairs, because we need to go up to the roof.’

’It’s okay.' She thought for a second. 'So… did you mention a team?’

’Yes, actually I am working for Torchwood.’ Rose shuddered. She didn’t have the best memories about Torchwood. She blamed the Institution for the fact that her mother had to live in a parallel Earth. ’They are great guys, one day you must meet them. They collected me in Cardiff. Such a hard work to find that town! Well, not that hard, except you miscalculates something on your vortex manipulator and find yourself in a completely different century, for example, in 1869. Ah, and here we are!’

’Jack, this is a motorbike. A yellow motorbike.’

’Yeah, I know, didn’t have enough time to find a blue one. But she is such a beautiful girl, isn’t she? I also found a map with the lines of the motorways. I didn’t understand what the colours marked, I was in a hurry, I didn’t have time to puzzle out, but they signed an orange one which will lead us directly to the Doctor.’

’Then it’s time to go because I think they’ve realized there is a problem!’ She pushed him to climb on the harsh yellow motorbike, because Vogans started to appear behind them.

’Oh, wait, it’s just occured to me… is it safe to ride a motorcycle when you are almost sevent months pregnant?’

’It is safer then the guns of the Vogans, so now, GO!’ She shouted.

’Okay, fair point.’ He nodded and made the motor start. ’Hold on tight!’

The motorbike was far quicker then their pursuers, but soon they had to face a new problem.

’Okay, Rose, don’t worry. I have just found out what orange colour meant on the map.’

’Really?’ She asked eagerly. ’And what does it mean?’

’Not quite finished.’

They had a nasty journey and Jack had to use every kind of tricks so as not to come to a sticky end.

’We are gonna die! This is the worst rescue ever! We are gonna definitely die!’ Rose kept on screaming constantly.

’Whoa, I found a big blue button!’

’Don’t touch it!’ Rose shrieked, but she was late. Jack hit the button and suddenly a great blue beam shooted out from the front-lamp of the motor. It blew up a wall in front of them and they spinned along to a huge concrete building. When the heavy dust-storm dissolved, they could see the Doctor covered in white and grey dust, coughing and heading to them.

’Now, we literally imploded into your life.’ Jack sounded almost cheerful.

’I would ask if you were mental… but never mind.’ Rose sighed and climbed off the motorcycle. Her baby seemed to enjoy the ride. ’I hope we didn’t hurt you, Doctor.’

’No, not me, but I think my warder will have a serious headache later.’

’Yours too? Blimey, Jack, you are not too kind to the Vogans.’

’Yeah, but they killed me, if you remember.’

’I think there are some things we should discuss…’

’Could we go back to the TARDIS?’ Rose suggested. ’I am afraid the Vogans are still angry with us, if not angier.’

’Yes, and you are trembling, you need rest, so I might not tell them how they should build their beloved motorways. Not this time.’ The Doctor brought out his sonic screwdriver. ’What do you think about back doors?’

’Oh, I love back doors. I am very fond of back doors. They are my favourites.’ Jack grinned. ’Big girl, you are still shaking… I should call you trembling girl.’

’And I should call both of you big bastards.’ She shouted, but she couldn’t hold in a smile. Her daughter liked their adventure with the mad motorbike, why shouldn’t she?


	21. Sunset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don’t have problems with cicadae, really. But they could be deadly, couldn’ they?

’Oh, look, how beautiful is the sunset today.’ Rose almost beamed with excitement.

’Fantastic, great, but now we should move. Go, go!’ The Doctor urged his two companions. ’You know what they say: _blood-red sunset is on, killer cicacadae, come on_.’

’No, they don’t say that. I don’t believe you.’ Rose argued.

’Saying or not, they are coming. After us. So hurry up!’

’At least they are not ugly this time.’

’Yes, as they don’t have a body, only the voice.’ Jack pointed out.

’Doctor, I don’t want to be killed by loud cicadae at the night in the Ancient Greece. You promised me a tragedy, but I never thought I would be one of the players.’

’Don’t worry, big girl, nobody will die today.’

’Well, you definitely won’t die.’

’Blimey, you are getting a bit snappy.’

’I can’t find a reason why shouldn’t I be snappy with bloodthirsty alien insects chasing us in the biggest cypress forest of the world.’

’I love the way you talk about the situation, you are sparkling tonight.’

’Gosh, how sweet these flowers smell…’ She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, so Jack had to pull her arm and to force her to move forward. ’Such a lovely night.’

’Do you feel now… even tempered?’

’Yes.' She smiled. 'Ready to discuss some things.’

’Yes?’

’Please, could you not propose each other within an ace of death?’ The Doctor snorted.

’I didn't intend to sound romantic.’ Rose protested. ’Not too much. I only wanted to ask if Jack would like to be my daughter’s godfather.’

’Really?’ This time Jack stopped, grinning widely, and the Doctor had to drag him.

’Absolutely supersurely really this is what I want. So, what do you think about the role of Uncle Jack?’

’Best role of my life, which will be very long, I suppose, so… yes! Of course yes. By the way, have you come up with ideas for her name? You know, you could call her Jackie.’

’Yeah, maybe. Or not.’ She forced a smile. The idea of naming her daugher after Jack gave her a sudden pain in her chest. The name Jackie Tyler somehow didn’t seem to be the best idea. It almost sounded like her mother was dead.

’Okay, just an idea, probably a bad one. But I have got a better one.’

’Have you?’ The Doctor hissed. For God’s sake, they were in danger or what.

’Rose, you must come to live in Cardiff after the birth. I insist. I could babysit and everything!’

’I don’t allow you to bring her near to Torchwood!’

’Why not? I could help them with alien things. At last a job for I have experience.’

’It’s not about working for Torchwood! She will spend most of her time with her daughter, and I could look after them, that’s all.’

’You are a great friend, Jack.’ Now she literally sparkled with her smile on her face. ’I think I would love to live in Cardiff.’

’Good!’ He hugged her which meant an other stop and a desperate moan from the Doctor. They will never reach the TARDIS, they will never reach a building, they will be murdered by stupid cicadae… ’Well then, when we escape from this place, you give me a lift back to Cardiff and I will settle everything.’

’Wait a minute. Does this mean that you are leaving us again?’

’Just for a short period. To arrange things for you and the baby. But I will call. And you can call me, maybe, if you want to chat.’

’But now you two could just stop chatting for a moment?’ The Doctor sounded more worried than angry. ’Can you hear this gentle chirping?’

’Yeah. We heard it all day, except for the time when it stopped… it was the sunset, I think, I can’t remember hearing this sound that time, yes… and it sounds like…’ Rose paused. ’…cicadae.’

’Okay..’ The Doctor began slowly. ’I think this is the time when we need to run. RUN!’


	22. Mad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know Tooth and Claw happened in season 2 with Ten. So did Doomsday. I just forget to give a thing.

’I wondered if I should keep on taking you out for dangerous adventures, you know.’ The Doctor mentioned almost only on the margain.

’You didn’t take me to Epidauros because you wanted me to get in trouble. It just happened.’ She smiled soothingly and squeezed his hand.

’As it seems, it keeps on happening to us.’

’There is no need to worry.’

’Actually, there is. You know, as you are getting bigger, you are getting slower at the same time.’

’Hey! Did you just insulted me?’

’Sorry but imagine yourself when you will be about the size of a whale…’

’Oi!’

’…and imagine your speed, too.’

’I will inform you when we have to skip the running thing, okay?’

’All right, just try not to time it in the middle of a rescue.’

’Fine with me.’ She nodded cheerfully. ’But now you have to explain clearly what happened to the cicadae.’

’They was forced to leave. By me.’

’But they left their voice behind!’

’Not on purpose, it was only a mistake in the procedure.’

’They were only a voice, a constant chirping before.’

’Yes.’

’So if their voice stayed, didn’t they stay, too?’

’No. Their essence left, yes, their voice not.’

’But they were voice. Nothing else.’

’And now it is only a voice. Nothing else.’

’But they have a body now!’

’In your time, yes. It seems that Mother Nature took care of her children, even if they are her adopted children, appearing from thin air, and made some kind of evolution, actually, a kinda big one.’

’Mothers do that. I mean, taking care of their children, not the growing bodies from thin air part.’

’There is a body growing inside you.’

’I am having a baby, thank you.’

Rose didn’t understand everything about voices and cicadae yet, but the insults on her size put an end on the conversation, ad interim.

She was a bit slower, yes, but she still could run, and they found themselves soon in the great theatre of Epidauros. The Doctor ordered to shout and sing and make noises as loud as they can, while he made his usual tricks with his sonic screwdriver. Somehow, using the fantastic acoustics and the vibration of their voices, he sent the cicadae back to space, and only their voice remained. Actually, they only knew that they succeeded from the fact that they weren’t killed and eaten by the chirping creatures all around them. They had to run a bit more because they were found to be far too keen on making fuss, and the nearby medicinal place’s residents weren’t glad, not at all.

They went back to the TARDIS and took Jack back to Earth. They said a tearful (at least on Rose’s part) farewell, but had to turn back twice, because the girl needed two more hugs. She said now she got everything on two people’s behalf because of her not yet born daughter.

And now she was walking in a forest on an other planet with the Doctor, absolutely not looking for any trouble.

’Wait a minute.’ She stopped. ’Was this fog always around us?’

’I suppose, no.’ The Doctor sniffed it deeply and grimaced. ’Cover your face and try not to breathe-in too much.’

’Doctor, I don’t want to alarm you, but this thing is getting thicker.’

’Okay, change of the plan.’ He nodded. ’Run!’

They managed to get back to the TARDIS, but Rose felt slightly dizzy, and when she looked at the Doctor, she knew there was something horribly wrong.

’Doctor? Are you all right? Is it something happening to you? The fog?’ She asked apprehensively, but suddenly the Doctor snapped angrily.

’Once in your life could you shut your face up?’

 _It’s just the fog. Only the fog. She told herself. I wish Jack was here…_ But then the idea of not one, but two men sent crazy by a mysterious fog frightened her, and she decided to deal with the problem all on her own.

’It’s okay, Doctor. You don’t have to be mad at me. You don’t…’ But she didn’t finish when he gritted his teeth.

His eyes were like that werewolf’s eyes in Torchwood, in Queen Victoria’s time. It happened after the New Earth incident, but she didn’t know yet about her pregnancy, and the werewolf smelled it in her. He told her he could feel the wolfmother in her, and the way he said it was very-very scary. And now the Doctor wore his expression, and he looked like he was about to say something, maybe something horrible, like she will be a bad mother, not only bad, but the worst in the universe…

She shook her head. She had enough mocking and teasing in the previous six months, and today she didn’t want face some more. She only wanted her Doctor back.

She grabbed the first thing she could find, the first book of the Harry Potter series (which she was reading before they landed), and hit the Doctor with that. Hard. On the top of his head.

He didn’t black out, the hit wasn’t strong enough, but he lurched a bit and shut his eyes. When finally he looked up, he seemed to be normal.

’Did I hurt you?’ He asked uncertainly. She shook her head. ’Surely? Did I not try to injure you or anything? Nothing? Then… Did I say something?’ She shook her head, again. ’Really? Rose, if I did something, anything wrong, tell me. Now I am okay, I won’t hurt you anymore if I did.’

’Actually, it was me who hit you. You didn’t have time to hurt me, I was quicker. I thought you’d needed someone to shake you up a bit.’

’Really?’ He sounded surprised, but she assured him with her smiling and nodding that everything was alright, and his usual goofy smile appeared on his face. ’I am glad to hear it.’

’You must be. For a moment, I believed you had gone mad.’ She shrugged.

’Don’t worry, it was only the fog. But I didn’t breathed in too much, and you were ingenious, so now it’s over. Completely over.’

’But how did it not have any effect on me?’

’I guess it has something to do with your changed hormones.’ He turned to the console, preparing for an immediate leaving. ’I can say, now I am happy that you are pregnant.’ He added thoughtfully. Rose’s smile faded a bit but he didn’t notice it. ’So, everything is rosy in our garden again, heh?’

’I think so.’

’Good. Fantastic.’ His smile widened, and he shot a warm glance at his companion. ’I could call you Rosy, you know.’

’Don’t you dare if you don’t want me to hit you again.’


	23. Thousand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While I was writing this piece, I was listening to Christina Perri’s Thousand Years, if anyone is interested.

’The way she writes about Honeydukes always makes me want chocolate. Are you agreed, darling?’

The Doctor stopped. Was Rose really talking to someone in the library or was just he getting gaga?

’Rose?’ He knocked on the door. ’What are you doing?’

’Dancing turkey trot!’ He knitted his eyebrows at the answer. ’What do you think? I was reading.’

’All right, fair point.’ He stepped into the room. ’But never forget that you are on the TARDIS. Anything can happen.’

’Well, in the last few days nothing happened to me except my aching legs and my aching back and I haven’t mentioned this ridiculously itchy skin…’ She snivelled. ’So I decided to come and read something to my baby. I think she loves the Harry Potter stories, and this is quite right.’

’Wait a minute, you hit me with this very book a few days ago, didn’t you?’

’That was the first volume of the series, this is the third, stupid.’

’Sorry, I am not an expert.’ He grimaced. ’Not that big expert as usually I am at everything else.’ Rose snorted. ’But I read them! And I loved them. Oh, wait ’till you read book 7.’

’Spoilsport. It’s not fair, Mr Timetraveller.’

’Life is hard, Rose.’ He sat down into an armchair and stayed still for a couple of moments, lost in his thoughts. ’I am quite glad that I mentioned that incident between the book and my head, because I wanted to ask you something.’

’If you ask again about hurting me, I only can say no and no.’

’So I didn’t say anything against you.’

’Nope.’

’And what’s about the baby?’

’Oh, you hadn’t got time to insult anyone, I made it sure.’ She smirked but then suddenly she looked grave. ’Actually, I was afraid of that you would tell something horrible about me, being pregnant, being an awful mother, hating me for keeping the baby… anything.’

’But you knew that I would never do such a thing, did you?’

’Yeah.’

’Good. Because I would never hate you neither for being a mother, nor for being the mother of my child, even if it happened accidentally. This whole thing is not about that I am a child-hater or what. I don’t hate you, neither.’

’Glad to hear it.’

’I’ve been a father before.’

’ _What?!_ ’

’I had a family once. I lost all that a long time ago. Along with everything else.’

’Why didn’t you tell me?’

’I… I just… When I look at you now, I can see them. The hole they left, all the pain that filled it. When they died, that part of me died with them. It’ll never come back.’

’Never?’

’Never.’

’But why did you keep me then?’

’Because I promised to your mother…’

’I know that, but I also know that you could have left me on Earth in a dull but peaceful village with ducks and sweater-knitting grandmothers and nice flowers… Nothing would have happened to me, nothing! You could have come sometimes to check if everything was all right, that’s all. You didn’t have to keep me on the TARDIS, with you, but you did, even when it causes pain to look at me. Why?’

’Because I need you.’

’But you said…’

’Yes, I said that it gave me pain but however, I simply need you. I am old, Rose.’

’I know, 900 years…’

’Actually, a thousand.’

’Pardon?’

’When we first met, I asked you to come with me. I said that the TARDIS could travel anywhere.’

’Yeah, and I said no. But you came back in… I don’t know… ten seconds?… and said that it also travelled in time.’

’Exactly. It was ten seconds for you, it was a hundred years for me. I visited many places, I met different people, I did good things and wrong things. At last I came back to convice you and take you away, because I needed you.’

’How could you need a pink and yellow stupid Earth-girl?’ She grinned sadly.

’Believe me, I knew it, and I was right. You made me better.’

They sat in silence for a while.

’You know, if you want, I won’t mention to anyone how old are you. 900 years is enough, isn’t it?’ She smiled mildly.

’Yeah, a thousand years are a bit shocking amount.’ He stood up from his armchair, carefully not looking at Rose. ’So… would you like some chocolate?’


	24. Outside

’This is impossible!’ The Doctor shouted happily.

’Where are we?’

’Brace yourself, because it is practically impossible. We are on an exon planet.’

’I beg your pardon?’

’Exon planets are invisible! They are… hidden, or what, nobody can be sure. Nobody can see or notice them. They are one of the biggest mysteries of the universe. They effect the stars but you can’t catch them. And look, we’ve just landed on one! Fantastic!’ The usual goofy smile appeared on his face. ’Come on, let’s have a look!’

The exon planet didn’t seem much different. Or rather, not much different from other alien planets. They spotted a town, a metallic grey place with skyscrapers – almost dull. Or not so dull, when they were grabbed and pulled into a narrow alley.

’Follow me!’ Someone hissed into their ears. They turned and saw a tall woman with long, brown hair and penetrative eyes. ’You are not allowed to be here, do you know it?’

’Well… now…’

’Do you know where you two are?’

’We are on an exon planet if this is what you mean.’

’But do you know the rules of our planet? This is called Xexon, by the way.’ She sighed. ’Okay, I suppose, you know nothing of us.’

’Really, Doctor?’ Rose put on a surprised face. ’Something you don’t know?’

’I can’t know everything.’ He curled his lips. ’But sorry, we are very-very rude. I am the Doctor, this is Rose. Who are you?’

’Clara. And you are pregnant.’ She turned to Rose.

’Yes, I am. I am in my third trimester, if you are interested.’

’An other reason not to wander around here.’

’But why?’ The Doctor asked eagerly.

’You said you knew about exon planets.’

’Not too much. Nobody knows too much about them. You really can keep secret.’

’Exactly. Our most important rule is to stay in secret, so strangers aren’t allowed to be here, not at all.’

’But, I suppose, they don’t find you very often.’

’What happens if somebody arrives from outside? Like us?’

’For strangers there are only one solution – death penalty.’

’What?’

’Sorry, it wasn’t my idea!’

’Who are you?’ The Doctor wondered.

’My name is Clara, I live here, I’ve lived here all my life and I want to help you.’

’Why?’

’He is always like this when somebody would like to help him?’ Clara asked Rose who grimaced in response. ’But all right, I will tell you why I want to help. Because she is pregnant and her baby is not safe here, and you are from outside, which must be the most wonderful place… is it enough?’

’Yes, it is perfectly enough.’ The Doctor blinked.

’Would you like to come with us?’ Rose asked. The Doctor looked at her in surprise. ’Doctor, please, really, we must take her. I mean, if you want to come, of course.’

’Yes, I would like to… Very much.’ Her eyes practically beamed with joy. ’But… we all have a detector under our skin. Strangers can’t come, aborigines can’t leave. It’s quite simple.’

’Then you are very lucky, because I am the Doctor and I am very good at blockig detectors.’

’Show-off.’ Rose grinned. ’But he is right, if someone can solve your problem, it’s him.’

’We will need a quick way.’ The woman smiled and made a move.

’Won’t your family miss you?’

’I haven’t got any family.’

’Families aren’t popular here?’

’On the contrary, they are pretty… popular.’

’Can I guess? You second important rule is to have a family.’

’Ah, you guessed right!’ She snorted.

’Then why don’t you have a family, little Miss Rulebreaker?’

’Clara will do, thank you. And if you are really interested, it wasn’t my decision. I am barren, so I am absolutely useless for society.’

’That’s not fair!’ Rose sounded shocked. Clara gave her a sad smile.

’This how it works.’

They came round the corner.

’Stop!’

They stopped half-dead.

’Hands up! Turn around slowly!’

They turned.

’Stay still and wait for the identification progress!’

Two armed men stood in front of them. One lowered his gun and brought out a little silver instrument. It beeped and burnt in a blue light before it turned into red. Twice.

’You two! You are not allowed to be here! I declare in the name of Planet Xexon’s inhabitants…’

The older man pointed his gun at Rose.

’No!’ Clara shouted. ’She is my sister! She is family!’ It was a desperate attempt, she must have known it, because she immadiately jumped between Rose and the fired bullet. Then she collapsed on the ground motionlessly.

’Stray loss.’ Stated the man who fired and pointed his gun at Rose again. But before he could shoot, his partner grabbed his arm.

’No! She said they were sisters.’

’Then she lied! Look at them, they haven’t got one shared DNA.’

’But she said they were sisters. You know the rules.’

’You are too young and too soft. They are strangers, I am sure.’

’She said she were family. You know the rules - it means protection.’

’Well then, kill the man.’

’No!’ Rose screamed. ’He is… he is my husband!’

’Liar.’ The old man replied. ’We can’t know.’

’They are strangers.’

’So what? They can be husband and wife. Look at her, she is pregnant!’

’Rose…’ The Doctor muttered. ’What do you say about running?’

’I think I can risk one. The TARDIS is not too far from here.’

’Okay. Take my hand.’ He didn’t apart his eyes from the two arguing men. ’One… two… RUN!’

~’~

’We made it. We always make it.’ Rose sat on her bed, hugging her knees. ’She offered help and she helped us. Clara saved our lifes when she didn’t even know who we were. Just two complete strangers, absolutely dangerous for her. She called me her sister!’

’She said she’d felt useless.’

’She was wrong! That society was wrong! The whole planet was completely wrong!’

’Not wrong, just a different culture.’

’Don’t tell me you were glad because they wanted us dead.’

’No, I am just… open-minded.’

’So was Clara and they killed her. She only wanted to see the outside world! You’ve done it all your life, you don’t know the feeling when someone suddenly leaves everything behind.’ The Doctor remained silent. ’She would have liked the TARDIS and the travelling so much.’ Rose sniffed and rubbed her eyes. The Doctor put an arm around her shoulders. ’Don’t take it as a complain but sometimes I feel a bit lonely. Once I had a mother. She is in a parallel universe, I will never meet her again. Never. Along with my ex-boyfriend. Once I had a father but he died when I was little. Once I had a brother.’

’He is waiting for you in Cardiff.’

’I know but… this is it. He is in Cardiff. Not here. I can’t tie him down. And now I almost got a sister but she sacrificed her own life to save mine.’

’Best of every sisters, I guess.’ He squeezed her shoulder. ’You have your baby and you will always have me.’

’Not always.’

’You know what I mean. Maybe you will live in Cardiff, but you will still have your phone, so… just a call. Anytime.’

’Thank you.’

’You are welcome.’ The Doctor released her and stood up. ’Now take a rest, try to sleep a bit.’ Rose slipped over her blanket. ’Good girl.’ He opened the door but hesitetated for a moment. ’Can I ask something?’ He turned back from the doorstep. Rose nodded. ’Why husband?’

She smiled weakly.

’I have to think about my reputation.’


	25. Winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now, this is short. This a real drabble. Dedicated to the brilliant Sherlock fandom.

’Rose, cover yourself up well.’

’Did you find an other snow-covered planet?’

’No, I found a snow-covered London. The December of 1893, if it’s all right. We have got an invitation for tea from Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Well, four years to be a Sir, actually, so don’t mention it to him. It would spoil his joy.’

’But Sir Arthur Conan Doyle! Really?’ Rose chuckled.

’Yes!’ He grinned wildly. ’So hurry up! It’s almost five o’ clock.’

A few minutes later they were walking on the snowed-up streets of London.

’Blimey, the wind is quite cold.’ A chill came over Rose.

’Yeah. I warned you it was winter time. Would you like my jacket?’ He offered handsomely.

’I’m fine, so take back your coat or you will catch a cold.’ She patted his arm kindly. ’So… Sherlock Holmes and Doctor Watson, eh?’

’Well, yes, but as I know he is sick of them by this time.’

’Nooo.’ She sounded a bit disappointed.

’I am sorry. I wouldn’t be surprised if he was already working on Mr Holmes’s death.’

’No!’

’Don’t worry, in ten years he will continue to write the Holmes-cases.’

’Ten years? Such a torment!’

’Sometimes life can be hard, Rose Tyler.'


	26. Diamond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Come and phone the friendly space.

’No, I think four rattles are far enough for her. I mean, she will pick one favourite and do all the fun with that, I suppose… No, Jack, there is no need for a rattle with diamonds! Diamonds bring bad luck, don’t you know it?’ Rose walked into the console room, holding her mobile in her hands, rolling her eyes. The Doctor puckered his brows in incomprehension. Rose sighed. ’No, listen… Listen, Jack… There is a button and I will use it and the Doctor will hear you, too, okay? Say hello to the Doctor.’

’Doctor? Hi, it’s me, Jack!’

’Hello, Jack!’ The Doctor smiled at the mobile. ’Where are you? Do you need help?’

’No, no, I am on vacation! In Paris!’

’I would be surprised if you didn’t get in trouble there.’

’I would be disappointed, Jack.’ Chattered Rose. ’Not big trouble, of course, but when someone needs help, be at hand, all right?’

’You are the boss, big girl!’

’Don’t encourage him!’ The Doctor warned the girl playfully. ’What have you got to do with diamond rattles?’

’They are for Rose’s daughter, my goddaughter!’

’No, they are not! I said no diamonds and you don’t want to mess with an eight-months pregnant woman.’

’All right, all right. But she will get something nice and you can’t do about this anything.’

’You will spoil her before she is born.’ Rose smiled.

’Do you have a cot? I could buy her a cot. A baby always needs a cot. Cots are nice.’

’No, no, not a cot!’ The Doctor protested. ’She has a cot already, sorry.’

’Really?’ Rose gawped, but the Doctor just nodded.

’It’s okay. I will find something else.’

’By the way, why Paris?’

’Do you remember the time you were telling about travelling in space and time to Adam?’

’Erm...’

’Well, I remember and I am following your guide.’

’My what…?’

’Eating the food, using the wrong verbs, getting charged double and kissing complete strangers.’

’I guess you are quite fine with the last one.’ The Doctor mocked him.

’Wait a minute… It just occurred to me… Did you kiss Rose when you first met?’

’NO!’ They shouted simultaneously.

’You can tell me if you did.’

’I said no!’ They exclaimed.

’I hoped I've misheared it.’ Jack sighed. ’But it was only a question. So, Rose, do you know what will be the baby’s name?’

’Er… not… yet.’

’Diamond would be nice, you know.’

’Stop it! I told you diamonds brought bad luck.’

’Goldie?’

’She might be only half-part human, but she is not a goldfish!’

’Pearl?’

’Yeah, that would sound like we are from a Hawthorne-novel. The single mother with a little girl named Pearl.’

’What about Apple?’

’I am glad you will never get pregnant. Your poor children with their names…’

’Sorry, I have to go. I think I have found something.’

’Wait, no! What did you find?’

’Sorry, big girl. I will call you later, okay? Be careful! Doctor, don’t take your eyes off her! Bye!’

He hung the phone and the line went dead. Rose sighed.

’He is always so silly.’ She smiled and shook her head slowly. ’So… why did you say I had a cot?’

’Because I thought… You know, I have my old cot. I slept in there and it’s in a very good condition, but I won’t use it anymore. It’s too tiny for me now.’ He grinned. ’I thought you could have it. Well, not you, because it’s too small even for you, but your baby would like it.’

’Thank you, Doctor.’ She smiled warmly and embraced him.

’Look, you are big!’ The Doctor laughed almost surprisedly.

’Oh, shut up!’ She poked him. ’And tell me the cot doesn’t have diamonds.’

’No, not diamonds. It has stars.’


	27. Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Actually, it does make sense. A little.

’So, we landed on a planet to follow cute, little petals left behind in a path?’

’I thought it would be something girls liked.’

’Do you like it, sweetheart?’ She stroked her round tummy. ’Oh, look, some of them have letters on them!’

’And here we go… All right, I will do the bending, you are too big now.’

’Hey, watch your mouth!’

’Come on, you know I am just teasing. But if you want, my mouth is closed now.’

’I think somebody left a message here. But why on petals?’

’Because it’s so romantic…?’

’Your sarcasm doesn’t work on me, Doctor.’ She examined a petal closer. ’It seems to be written by a child. Maybe a girl. Look at the letters!’

’A little girl in trouble?’

’I don’t know… This is pretty much work, I mean, to write on such tiny petals, she wouldn’t have bothered with it in really serious danger.’

’So, what do you think?’

’I think she only wanted to play. Listen, it sounds like a rhyme! _Roses are red, the TARDIS is blue…_ What? How did she know about the TARDIS?’

’Go on, maybe we will find out.’

’ _I love my name and you, too_.’ She shook her head. ’It doesn't make much sense. Someone really sent us a message to tell she loves us?'

’I have absolutely no idea.’ The Doctor knitted the brows. ’Maybe this is a message, from the future, and it will make sense later.’

’When?’

’No idea.’ He smiled cheerfully. ’And thus should we go back to the TARDIS to figure it out?’

’Yes!’

They turned back on the path.

’Once I had a granddaughter, Susan.’ The Doctor started while they were walking arm-in-arm, without any hurry. ’She was called Susan, but she was born with an other name - Arkytior.’

’I suppose, it’s Gallifreyan.’

’Yes. And it means Rose.’

’Really?’ She smiled.

’Yes.’ He nodded. ’And you know what? Those are rose-petals.’

’Do you think she left the message?’

’I said I had absolutely no idea.’

’But would you like to tell me about her? About Susan? Please, please, please!’

’All right…’


	28. Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am horrible but I am not even sorry because I couldn’t help it anyway.

Rose patted the head of the little, grey, wolf-like thing and smiled. They landed on a planet where two peaceful tribe lived, so it seemed to be the perfect place for a nine-months pregnant girl to take the air – except that lately the tribes had a serious conflict. The Doctor and Rose found themselves in a forest, far from the fighting, where they met the wolf-like puppy, Rose’s new friend. Now she sat on a rock, on a glade, waiting for the Doctor to cook up something clever that could help the tribes to sign peace.

’I would give you a name but I didn’t even find one for my own daughter. Sorry, little chap. But I can give you a biscuit!’ She dipped into her purse. ’Would you like a biscuit?’

The young animal yowled a bit and quickly ate the biscuit.

’How white tongue you have, chap. Doctor, does it mean he can’t stomach the biscuit?’

’No, it means his bite is poisonous. Be careful with him!’

’But Doctor, look at him, he is absolutely harmless. Hey, chap, tell him how cute little kiddie you are!’

’Well, maybe he is harmless as he is not a full-grown, his poison-glands can’t work yet…’ He couldn’t finish his sentence, because with a grim growl an actually full-grown specimen sprang out from the trees. ’Rose, don’t move!’

But he was late. With a small cry Rose put her hands one her stomach protectively, and in the same second the big wolf-thing jumped and made a snap at her leg. He couldn’t bite her properly because suddenly a female one appeared and placed herself between Rose and the male as a shield. Her hair ruffled and her eyes flickered menacingly.

’All right, Rose, I will help you to stand up and then we go back to TARDIS slowly.’ He muttered with his eyes on the scene in front of them. ’Slowly, very slowly…’

When they reached the trees, the Doctor examined her leg. The bite wasn’t deep but it broke the skin and the wound was bleeding almost mildly.

’I take you to a hospital.’ He decided and took her up.

’You are _the_ Doctor! Can't you just do something tricky on the TARDIS, skipping hospitals this time?'

'I have done enough damage already.'

'Shouldn’t you help the planet?’

’This is their home-planet, they have to deal with their own problems, they have to find the solution. I was stupid to put my foot in it, a complete fool. How are you feeling?’

’A bit dizzy.’

’You will be all right. I promise.’

 

~’~

 

They went to New New York, New Earth, where Novice Hazel took charge of Rose. They scanned and tested her in every way, and she was waiting in a hospital room, lying on a white bed with her leg bandaged, and with the Doctor beside her, when the nurse arrived with a grave look on her face.

‘I am afraid I don’t bring good news.’ She began. ’Maybe I should say it immediately because time is the most precious thing for us now. This infection you got… well, the truth is that it’s not as harmless as we thought. Actually, it’s poisoning your blood. Very quickly.’

‘And…?’ Rose asked almost histerically.

‘It’s killing you. You and the baby are both endangered. It’s spreading quicker and quicker; we can save only one of you.’ The nurse paused. ’I’m so sorry.’

For a couple of minutes nobody spoke or moved.

‘Then save her.’ Rose decided.

‘No! You can’t do that.’ The Doctor exclaimed.

‘But I will.’

‘No. I can’t let you. Sorry.’ He turned to the nurse. ’Just give me a moment, please? I need to talk to her.’

Novice Hazel nodded and left them alone.

’Rose, I know that it will sound cruel and terrible, but if you choose life now, you can have babies later. You could have a dozen children, but if you die, she will live but she won’t have you. She won’t have her mother.’

’But she will live! If I decide to save my neck, she will never live. And I might have other children, but I will never have her. She was with me for nine months, how could I give up on her?’ Suddenly she paused. ’Wait a minute. What if… She is a half-part Time Lord, isn’t she? She should have one heart because she is half-part human, but she has two. You said Time Lords could regenerate. Maybe she could… she could…’ Her words died away as the Doctor slowly shook his head.

’I am sorry. She is not born yet. She has to live a bit before her regeneration, or she will simply die.’

’That's not fair! I can’t wait for her to be born, because she will die soon if I don’t do something.’ She started to cry. ’There is no other way, Doctor. I must save her. I just can not let my own daughter die.’

’But I can not let _you_ die! Rose, I need you. Not only because you made me better, not only because you are my official companion, not because I promised to your mother to take care of you… Just because the truth is that I love you, Rose Tyler.’

’Quite right too.’ She smiled and wiped the tears off her face. ’Because I love you, too. I love my Doctor.’ She took his hand and looked into his face. ’I love you and I love my daughter. It’s not choosing between her and you. Nothing like this.’

’We could have other children. Maybe not this one, not her, but others…’

’No, we couldn’t, and you know this. So I choose you. I choose you and my daughter.’ She took a deep breath. ’I will die sooner or later, and I won’t regenerate as I am a human. If I am very-very lucky, I can live for a hundred years. But. How old will be my daughter when her mother will be a hundred years old? She will live long and she will be young when I die. If I die now, she won’t even remember of me, maybe, but she will live. She will live for such a long time. Like her father. I was with her for nine months, I raised her for nine months, and I would like to see her grow up, but I am afraid, this is your turn now. She needs her father. She needs someone to be with her, to protect her. She is special, and I want you to promise me that you will be there for her always.’

’I promise. I promise that I will see after her and I will love her.’ His voice trembled a bit. ’And now, Rose Tyler… Will you marry me?’

’Stupid!’ She laughed surprisedly. ’I am lying in a hospital bed and dying, and you decidet o propose me?’

’Not only propose but marry you instantly.’ The Doctor looked in her face very solemnly. ’I was a horrible father in the last nine months, but now I was given a new chance. I love you and I want to be the proper father of my own daughter.’

’Then you should kiss the bride, because I do. I marry you, immediately.’ She smiled and closed her eyes as the Doctor leant forward to kiss her. It was a deep, warm kiss, and Rose almost could feel the Doctor’s desperate attempt to save her with this kiss. She knew he would have sucked the infection off from her blood to save her if he had had the possibility. He would have given his life if only he could save the yellow and pink Earth-girl he loved.

When at last they broke the kiss, the Doctor sprang up, still holding Rose hand, and shouted:

’Hey! Anyone! I want to marry this girl right now!’


	29. Simple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MAJOR SPOILER FOR THE HARRY POTTER SERIES SO IF YOU HAVEN’T READ IT YET, GO AND READ THEM, THEN COME BACK AND READ THIS, THANK YOU. Btw, major character death.

The Doctor, the last of the Time Lords, couldn’t tell if they were hours or just minutes. He only realised that it happened when Nocive Hazel tapped his shoulder and began to speak to him.

’Your wife’s life functions are frozen. We had to perform an operation to bring forward the birth, but the baby would have been born in a couple of days anyway.’

The Doctor felt as his hearts missed two beats. The baby would have been born simply, without complications in a couple of days and Rose could be still alive, if there weren’t that damned infection.

’Congratulations, Doctor, you have a daughter. We tested her in every ways and she is completely healthy, free of any form of the infection. She is seven pounds and eighteen inches long, and her two hearts are functioning perfectly. You can see her in a minute or two.’

’Thank you.’ He nodded, almost mechanically. He wanted to see his daughter but he also needed to see Rose for a last time. ’So Rose is…’

’We can wake her up for a few minutes. You can show her the girl and say goodbye, but then we have to send her back to sleep. She will die within hours, the infection is killing her very quickly, but in her frozen state she won’t feel any pain. She won’t feel a thing. I am sorry but I am afraid that when she wakes up, she won’t be able to move anymore. Only her faciale muscles are working, so she can speak, but not for a very long time.’

The Doctor nodded again.

An other nurse arrived with a small bundle in her arms.

’Doctor, your daughter.’

He carefully took over the bunch of soft, white blankets and a tiny, pink girl. She was sleeping, so he couldn’t see the colour of her eyes, and she was tiny – tiny fingers with tiny nails, tiny mouth and tiny nose.

’I would like to visit her mother.’

Novice Hazel led him to the room where Rose was sleeping like a fairy-tale princess.

’Hello.’ The Doctor smiled at her when she opened her eyes. ’I thought you would like to meet our daughter.’

’So she is a girl like I told you.’ Her eyes beamed victoriously. ’Is she all right?’

’She is perfectly all right. Look, she is waking up. Say hello to your mum.’

’Hello, sweetheart. I wish I could hug you.’

’Maybe we can fix it.’ The Doctor took Rose’s hand and placed on the top of the baby’s head. The little girl made a mewling noise. ’That’s it. She said _hello, mummy_.'

'You are just making it up.'

'No, really. I speak baby.' The little girl made a whimpering noise. 'And she is eager to know her name, So, how will we call her?’

’I thought Clara would be nice.’

’Yeah, Clara is a beautiful name.’ He nodded and placed back Rose’s hand next to her, but he didn’t release it.

’Please, visit Jack, will you? Tell him everything.’

’He will be her godfather, don’t worry.’

’Maybe I should worry a bit. She will have the craziest godfather ever.’ She laughed. ’You will be okay, won’t you?’

’Yes, we will. I promise.’

’Good.’

’But I will miss you, Rose, and maybe Clara won’t remember your face, but she will miss you, too. We won’t forget you, how could we?’

’I know. I would fondle your big alien hand if I just could move. But I can’t, so you have to believe me. Everything is okay, Doctor. I am fine with this.’ Rose smiled at him. ’Maybe I am sad because I won’t travel with you anymore and I won’t see my daughter to grow up, but I know that you two will be fine. Don’t forget to read her the Harry Potter books when she is old enough. Blimey, I won’t know how it ends! I mean, I am sure that in the end Harry Potter sings a song and Voldemort runs away, but...’

’Apparently, yes.’ The Doctor grimaced. ’And, I guess, you would like to know that Snape loved Lily Evans. Always.’

Rose’s smile wildened, but she couldn’t answer because Novice Hazel appeared next to the bed.

’I am sorry but it’s time.’

’All right. It’s all right.’ Rose murmured. ’Good bye, my Doctor. I am glad you happened to me, this all happened to me, and you know it couldn’t have happened any other way.’

’Rose Tyler, I love you.’

He wasn’t sure she could still hear him. Maybe. She fell asleep again, this time for good and all. She would sleep until she would simply die.

Clara started to whine and cry in his arms.

’I know, I know. I will awfully miss her, too.' He rocked the baby gently. 'Hush, my little girl. Look at the mummy. Isn’t she beautiful? She is sleeping.’ The child mewled. ’Yes, she is only sleeping. In a fairy tale she would be Princess Rose, the brave pink and yellow girl who saved a lonely, old alien.’


	30. Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merely an epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear You, who reached the final chapter: thank you! Thank you for following the story even when it had a horrible plot or it was badly written, thank you for reading the tale of Rose, the Doctor and Clara. My English is a crap, I can't write, but I tried. Thank you for not giving me up.

The nurses helped the Doctor with the things around the baby - practically trained him for being a single parent. He needed their help; it was a long time ago when he had to deal with nappies and rattles and feeding-bottles and baby-grows, and that time he wasn’t alone. He also had to arrange everything around Rose’s cremation, as she died at the same afternoon when her daughter was born, and the Doctor didn’t want her to be buried on New Earth. Neither the old one seemed to be a good idea – she could have been laid to rest next to her father, but as her mother and her ex-boyfriend were trapped in a parallel universe, there was nobody to visit her grave. Maybe Jack, but he never looked like a grave-visiting chap.

Maybe he should turn her into a star.

Somewhere in his heart the Doctor was pleased that Jackie Tyler would never know about the death of her daughter. She will live her life with the belief that Rose brought up a nice girl, might have met a good lad and had a happy life.

There he stood with a child born in the future of her mother, and she was already the one and only of her race as she was half-part human, half-part Time Lady. The Doctor remained to be the last of the Time Lords, but he didn’t feel so lonely anymore. He decided to show everything to Clara that he couldn’t show to Rose and together they would never stop saving humans, the Earth, other planets and civilizations – as a matter of fact, the universe. While they will be only having fun and doing an awful lot of running.

The Doctor pulled out the TARDIS-key from his pocket. Now he had both of them as no official companion or wife was anymore to share with, but one day his daughter would get one. He opened the door, stepped into the console room and looked down on the tiny but already eager girl in his arms.

’Well, then… Onwards, Clara Rose Tyler!’


End file.
